punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Bald Bull
Bald Bull has made the most video game appearances out of any of the Punch-Out!! boxers.Bald Bull first appeared as the third opponent in the 1984 arcade game Punch-Out!!. Bald Bull makes another comeback on the 1994 SNES in Super Punch-Out!! as the Minor Circuit Champion. Lastly Bald Bull can also be found in a cameo appearance as Mask X in the 1985 arcade game Arm Wrestling. Bald Bull has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. Tormenting video game players through four popular games, Bald Bull has become a video game icon and has earned a special place in the world of Nintendo, most recently making a cameo return in WarioWare: Smooth Moves for the Wii. In Punch-Out!! (Arcade) Bald Bull first appeared as the third opponent in the 1984 arcade game Punch-Out!!, where he was one of the heaviest opponents in the game. He'd attack much more than the previous challengers and quicker too. It takes quite some defending skills to defeat him as he'll punch the player a lot. In Arm Wrestling Bald Bull appears as the third opponent in Arm Wrestling disguised as Mask X. He'll use a version of his Bull Charge as a counter attack. The only way to defeat him is by pulling his mask off and then he'll be open for attack. The reward for defeating him is 50,000 points. In Mike Tyson's Punch-out!! Bald Bull returned to the ring in the NES game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! in 1987; in which Little Mac first encounters him as the Major Circuit Champion and then later on as the #3 ranked competitor in the WVBA World Circuit. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Bald Bull is most famous for his 'Bull Charge,' in which he backs up several steps and then charges forward at an alarming rate, delivering a fast powerful uppercut. It can send Mac to the canvas in a single hit. Big right hooks, uppercuts, and spinning jabs are also part of Bald Bull's moveset. Bald Bull returns later in the world circuit even more powerful than before. Whenever Bald Bull defeats Little Mac, he starts mocking him by laughing in his face. While most boxers go airborne when they get knocked out, Bald Bull simply drops. The second Bald Bull can be knocked down only by an uppercut or getting hit doing a bull charge; he does not go down when his health meter reaches zero. Bald Bull is also the only character, other than Little Mac, that can get back up on the ninth second. Quotes in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *''Doc can't help you now. Will you beg me for help?'' *''Hey! Little Mac! Maybe Doc should throw you a towel!'' *''My barber didn't know when to quit… do you?'' *''Zip your lip, Doc. Little Mac is mine now.'' In Super Punch-Out!! Bald Bull returns in Super Punch-Out!! as the Minor Circuit Champion. he's somewhat easier to defeat in the SNES Super Punch-Out!! with a weaker defense and slower attacks, but he still comes packing the power of his powerful 'Bull Charge'. His Bull Charge is a lot easier to avoid and counter attack though. He is a palette swap of Mr. Sandman. His theme music has a similarity to the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way". In Punch-Out!! (Wii) He'll make a return in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!. He'll be #2 in the World Circuit. He retains his Bull Charge, but instead of bouncing, he runs towards you. His montage shows he is hounded by the paparazzi, even in the bath. This eventually sets off his temper, as he then proceeds to attack the paparazzi. He also loves self abuse (bashing his face against his ring post) and cares little about the spectators (tossing his dumbell into the audience). In Title Defense Mode Bald Bull returns as an opponent in Title Defense Mode with a new attack scheme. He looks the same except that his pants are red instead of white. Just like in the second fight against him in the NES version, he can only be knocked down with a star punch because if you knock him down normally, he will just regain some health. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade boxers Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! boxers Category:Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) boxers Category:Arm Wrestling characters Category:Punch-Out!! Wii boxers